Not The Preferred Type
by Zero-onE001
Summary: She was whom he's looking for, and yet she wasn't. NiouxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Imagine how adrenaline rush can keep you up 'til 3am. XD

**Requested fic by Master Camz. XD **I love her, that's why I did it. XDD

Anyway, first CharxOC fic. And that's that. I hope it won't be too long. I've just made it today, and I don't have a strong plot. Furthermore, I don't know Rikkai that much. I'm relying on my instincts. XD I'll be searching 'em up tomorrow, though. :P

**Warnings: **Fanfiction written under the influence of Three Demons (\m/), sleep and food deprivation. And I'm currently having a blind right eye. And being on full alert. After all, when one is doing something in the middle of the night, they must keep their parents on being aware of it. Blergh. For the second time, I don't know Rikkai Dai and Niou that much, and I'm only doing this because it's requested. And because I haven't had any xOC fics. XDD So watch out for OOCness, spelling and grammatical errors and the like. I need to sleep. :P

Title might be changed, anyway. I dunno. Can't think of anything else. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime nor the characters. Heck, the OC's not even mine. I only own the rubber stamp. :D

**Disclaimer number Two: **I got the setting [location] idea from one of the ideas of our FB page's creator. Don't ask. Just credit him. He doesn't even know this. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Not the Preferred Type<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

**Prologue**

Niou Masaharu strolled aimlessly around the foreign mall he was in. Well, it wasn't 'strolling aimlessly' if he wasn't doing it that way, as apparently, he had lured Kirihara into doing a prank with him—a rather interesting prank that involved a rubber stamp and a fake department store receipt—and was now facing the consequence.

He chuckled quietly to himself. That brat did it the wrong way, but it was quite funny, seeing the mall guards running after that Bakaya. After all, who wouldn't run away after being submerged into a conversation without knowing you did?

Ah, Niou wouldn't, but that's beside the point.

Niou had to cover his mouth to stifle his fit of chuckles at his next train of thoughts. Kirihara's face looked priceless when the guards started talking to him. The second year went rather pale after Mariko (Guard number one)—they had the two guards named—told him, _"Ah. Peke 'to ah. Peke."(1)_

And then Charlotte (Guard number two) came by Mariko and surveyed the receipt Kirihara handed to them, eyes narrowing dangerously. _"Naku. Tsumitsempo 'tong batang 'to. Ni hindi nga mukhang taga-rito." (2)_

And then, you know, since Kirihara had this sort of complexity in his brain cells, he did what was the most unexpected thing a sane person would do—but then, the Junior ace wasn't _that _sane to begin with, so maybe it was expected from him…kinda.

He ran away.

Niou finally laughed, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from the other shoppers, thinking that he had gone insane (but he laughed just as charmingly still!). When he stopped, he looked around, locking gazes with unknown faces before smirking quite haughtily. "Puri," And then he went on his way to find his brat of a kouhai.

Unbeknownst or not to him, as he walked on, the majority of girls within the vicinity swooned over his presence—not that that's not a rare sight at all.

Anyway, he briefly wondered why Yukimura decided to have his summer vacation spent in the Philippines, of all places. The country was tropical so it was always hot. The captain really had bizarre taste. When one spends summer vacation, shouldn't they be spending it in a cold place? Niou shook his head. Perhaps Yukimura's _disease_ had affected his head.

Or maybe Rikkai's buchou was just like that.

Furthermore, why did the captain want to spend his summer with his retard of teammates—not that Niou was one of them, anyway. Where did they even get the plane money, anyway? He should know. He must ask Yanagi later.

The trickster found himself stopping suddenly upon seeing his reflection on a glass wall in front of him. Look who's good looking. After all, sometimes, he should state the truth. Niou smirked.

But his awfully charming smirk contorted into a blenched expression upon peering through the wall closely.

It was a music store.

Niou never did like music stores—or music, in that sort. He just hated it, no questions asked.

Huffing, he continued his quest, only to bump into someone rather rudely. He scowled—briefly noticing that he had given away a bit more of his expressions that day—and turned to look down on the other person.

She was a girl.

But what shocked him was the thing—person—that was latched onto her side. He blinked. "Bakaya?"

The pair looked up. And the second year eyes grinned with delight. "Niou-senpai!"

Niou raised an eyebrow at him before averting his gaze to look at the girl, his mind already guessing her age and height. She had a long black hair and a rather beautiful pair of deep brown eyes. No doubt she's an original resident of this country. He guessed that she was around his age.

"Ah," the Junior ace spoke excitedly, his face gazing back and forth. "Niou-senpai, you should meet her! She's so kind! She even toured me 'round the mall and helped me when I got lost!" Kirihara continued babbling, relating a certain hour of his day.

Meanwhile, Niou continued to gaze at her, and she looked back up at him questioningly.

"Niou-senpai, meet Camille-neechan. Neechan, meet Niou-senpai," Kirihara finished with a rather large grin adorning his face.

* * *

><p>(1.) Ah, it's fake. Fake.<p>

(2.) Jeez. This kid is just finding a chance. He doesn't even look like he's living here.

-unreliable translator. I'm drunk. Drunk. :P

Please review. :D

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is my fastest update. EVER.

Of course it wasn't of my own will. People blackmailed, bullied, and **pressured **me to do this. ]

Anyway, I'm not going to change the title, after all. After getting a good night's sleep, I found out that it suits the story, anyway. So, yea. :)

And thanks to **RandomnessPrevails**, with x-es, I forgot how she put up those, for being the first (and only? Haven't checked. :D) reviewer. Wahoo! :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Not the Preffered Type<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Oi, Bakaya," Niou started slowly, oceanic blue eyes still locked to the girl's brown ones. Said boy looked up at him, blinking in curiosity. "I thought I told you to stay away from strangers," the trickster chided gently, a small smile appearing in his lips.

But that mere smile made Kirihara shudder uncontrollably as he realized that Niou was mimicking the captain, himself. He squeaked. "S—Sorry, Mura-buchou!"

"Um," they both looked at the outsider, who was now staring at her shoes. She was quite offended with being called a _stranger_, actually. "A-Ano—san… I—I think you're misunderstanding things," she stammered in a flawed Japanese. After all, it wasn't her first language.

"Ah. Yes, yes! Camille-neechan's right, senpai. You're misunderstanding things. She isn't a stranger," Kirihara beamed. "In fact, it was so good of her to come and help me out when a certain senpai ditched me," the boy finished accusingly, though he was still grinning, apparently taking no grudge at all.

"Yeah, whatever, brat," Niou huffed, rolling his eyes. He had reverted back to his original self. His hand moved to grasp the back of Kirihara's collar. "We're going. Say goodbye to your, ah, _friend._"

"Ah, yeah." The Junior ace blinked blankly. "So, neechan. I think we'll see each other 'round. We still have a week before going back, anyway. And I'm sure—" he choked on air, feeling himself getting dragged away. "N-Niou-senpai!"

The trickster found himself looking back at the girl as he dragged his kouhai away.

Camille couldn't do anything but to watch as her newfound friend get heaved away by his spiky-haired upperclassman. She was confused. Does the older boy have something against her?

She turned around, planning to leave the building. "Niou."

O_O

"Mura-buchou!" Kirihara ecstatically waved at the blue-haired captain as he bounced toward him. "I met an interesting person today!" he related, a likely thing a child would do to his mother after a day.

But before he could latch himself onto his dear captain, the ever-so-loyal vice captain blocked him, arms crossed and with an infuriated look in his face. Sanada raised his hand in preparation for a bitch-slap.

"You have the nerve, Sanada," Yukimura's soft voice immediately froze that hand. _To step in front of me, _he finished silently. Sanada stepped aside, an eyebrow twitching slightly. The captain smiled at the second year. "Really now, Akaya?"

"Hai!" Kirihara began sharing his moment with the girl to Yukimura. "…and Camille-neechan even treated me, um, what do they call that…" his eyebrow furrowed in deep thought. "…hotdog sandwich. It was like a large wiener, buchou!"

Marui snickered beside Niou. "I'd bet she's his type." He chewed noisily before popping his gum, staring at the captain-member exchange few feet away from them.

Niou laughed along with him. "Do too. He was glued to her even though they've just met."

"_Kamiru?" _Yukimura blinked.

The second year blinked as well. "No, it's _Kamiiilll. _She taught me that!_" _He proclaimed rather proudly. Yukimura chuckled at this.

Niou snorted. Marui laughed, at the same time keeping himself from choking on his gum.

"Fine, Camille it is," Yukimura laughed softly. "I'm rather surprised that you've got yourself a friend already even though we've just arrived."

"It's not that easy, buchou," The younger boy pouted. "I've attracted many people to help me—you know how people find me handsome, by the way—but they speak different language in here! Either they got scared of me, or I get scared of them. Luckily, Camille-neechan can speak slight Japanese. She told me she actually studied it. She's so intelligent, Mura-buchou!"

At the mention of intelligent, however, Niou looked at them, blinking slightly. After all, one of Niou's criteria in searching his preferred girl type was being intelligent.

"Akaya seemed rather happy today. Mind sharing us anything, Niou-kun?" Yanagi went to stand beside the two, craving for information. "You were with him today."

Shrugging off his thoughts as he realized he didn't even know the girl, the trickster averted his gaze from them to look at his teammate. "I was not," he defended himself.

"But you met her," the data man pushed.

"Of course," Niou tested, thinking if Yanagi would fall in his trap.

"Then?" He had. Niou concluded that his close-eyed teammate was vulnerable when he was gathering data.

"I just saw her, since Bakaya was fastened in her side," he smirked mischievously. "She's quite pretty, actually. Obviously the brat's type."

"According to my data, Akaya likes cheerful girls."

"That too."

The trickster ran a hand through his bleach white hair. He gave the wrong information since the girl was still a stranger for him, but it wasn't his fault. Yanagi fell for it. Niou snickered quietly.

"This girl seemed rather interesting, Akaya. We should thank her some other time before leaving," Yukimura pondered over it. "But then though…" he paused, gazing at Kirihara, head tilted slightly in wonder. "I thought I told you to stay away from strangers."

O_O

Being bored was merely an understatement of it.

They were all in the living room of the house they rented—leave it to Yagyuu to rent a whole _house _when they're just staying a week in the country—lazing around.

Niou and Marui were together on a one-man sofa, with the redhead sitting on the arm of it. They were submerged in their own conversation, apparently discussing pranks, occasionally sparing a glance to Kirihara's back, sniggering to themselves as they did so.

Yagyuu, who was lying on the couch, decided to not meddle with the trickster and his apprentice's business as he just silently read a book. Yanagi was by the gentleman's feet, calculating something and jotting them in his notebook.

Sanada—who actually wanted to take an afternoon nap—was lured by Yukimura to play addition with him on the floor. Jackal was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

Kirihara was sprawled on the small living room table, apparently mistaking it as the usual Japanese coffee table, a hand clutched around his mobile phone, seemingly waiting for a call.

And a phone call he got.

Niou was so startled he actually got up, bumping on Marui's jaw. He cursed.

The vice captain slipped out of concentration as he accidentally bumped his hand to Yukimura's when it was the captain's turn, making him lose the game. "Tarundoru!"

The others just blinked blankly.

The junior ace grinned happily as he pranced out of the house, answering the call. Niou snorted, watching him. "Who would think of calling him when he's out of the country?"

"His dog," the redhead answered somewhat politely, popping his gum before chuckling with Niou.

When Kirihara got back, they stared at him, curious.

"It was Cam-neechan!" the boy chirped. "She asked me if I got home safe. And then she told me that if I've got the time, maybe we should hang out even before going back to Japan," he finished in a breath.

"So it's Cam-neechan now, huh?" Niou snickered. "The brat doesn't really know how to pronounce her name, I'm telling ya."

Marui giggled. He faced Niou, holding the trickster's hand with both of his. "I really don't mind being called like that, even if it sounds like you're calling a dog, Bakaya-kun!" he said in a high-pitched voice, feigning expression.

The trickster grinned. "Of course, of course, _Kamiru-_chan. I'd do as you say, because I~like~you~" Niou sang.

Yukimura ignored his teammates' antics. "That sounded good. But…" the captain's eyes went sharp. "You gave her your number?"

Sanada wisely inched away from Yukimura. It was actually the best time to forget his teammates' existence.

"Wait," Niou paused, letting go of Marui, who fell on the ground with a loud thump. "You did, Bakaya?"

Kirihara shook his head. "I've got a new SIM card!"

"He's nuts," Marui remarked.

The teal-haired captain nodded. "You want to meet up with her, right?" he smiled as Kirihara nodded eagerly. "I'm giving you permission then."

The second year squealed in delight.

"But…" Yukimura started. "Yanagi will go with you. After all, he knows an awful lot of languages." He turned to the data man, smiling gently. "Akaya will be on your care, ne, Renji?"

Yanagi nodded. "Of course." Inwardly, he was cursing himself for being a genius. As much as he liked gathering data when the others were letting their guards down, he never did want to be Kirihara's babysitter.

"Too bad, brat," The trickster smirked haughtily. "You won't be alone with your date with _Ka-mi-ru-_neechan."

Kirihara pouted. "It's not a date!"

"Really now."

"If you want to, you can come with us," the second year grunted.

"No way!"

"Nice idea," Yukimura butted in. "You go with them, Niou."

"What?" Niou blinked. "Why?"

But the captain didn't answer. The decision was final.

Later, due to Yukimura's insistence, the trio was kicked out of the house. Kirihara was bouncing excitedly. Niou was sporting his tennis racket, planning to ditch the two sometime within their trip. He looked disgustingly at his kouhai, wondering whether the boy would still bounce if he hit him with the racket. Yanagi was Yanagi.

And then they found themselves on the sidewalk, with the paper glued on Kirihara's back being showcased proudly—_Baka Bakaya._

With the Junior ace's constant babbling about the Camille, Niou's attention was caught by the intelligent part. Of course Kirihara might only be exaggerating, as the younger boy always was.

But somehow, Niou found himself looking forward into meeting the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Obviously, no pairing moment. XD What now? Niou's thinking that Akaya likes Camille? XP

Still haven't researched 'bout Rikkai. Stupid internet connection. :)))

Hope they aren't OOC. :P

**Read and Review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello, hello. :D

It was supposed to be posted day/s ago, but our internet was bitching. In fact, the connection has just gotten back two hours ago.

Anyway, chapter inspired by 2D and my newly-found soulmate (that's one word. Do _not _ever separate them . :P). Because if not of them, you would all be staring at nothing, because I'm just lazy like that. B]

**Warnings: **Okay, setting is not that lucid to begin with, my deepest apologies. I ain't really that good in describing places. And even though I'm the _'gala' _type, I don't tend to admire sceneries (I found staring at an overpass more amusing than studying a... whatever it is worth staring at to other people). :P As much as I'd want to name places, I'm afraid I might mess with them, anyway. There are hints, though, of places in _Manila_, but you need to squint to recognize them. Furthermore, I'm sorry if I mess with the Rikkai's personality, making them go wild and OOC. Sue me if you must, I just really am not familiar with them - yes, even if I'd written two chapters of this fic already.

"These are normal conversations."

_Thoughts._

_"Conversations which are spoken in Filipino."_

Wew. That was a long warning. :\

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT. :P And the other Proper Nouns you are about to see in here. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Not The Preferred Type<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Day 1 – Thursday

Camille wasn't entirely expecting Kirihara to trudge toward their meeting place with a red face and with an angry pout adorning his face. It didn't also occur to her that the boy would bring two watchdogs with him.

What she had imagined was that—and yes, she was quite the thinker—the seaweed-haired boy would bounce toward her rather excitedly, wildly flailing his arms and calling her name in that childish voice of his.

Camille chuckled quietly to herself. She really liked Kirihara. The boy was a natural charmer.

She took a quick sip from her Coke Float before standing up, waving at the second year to get his attention. Said boy grinned then, dashing toward her, leaving his two upperclassmen behind.

"Camille-neechan!" Kirihara greeted, beaming at her. "Konnichiwa."

The girl faltered a bit. And then she reminded herself that the boy didn't speak her language. "Ah. Konnichiwa, Akaya."

She gestured to a fast food staff to bring her pre-ordered Oreo sundae by the time Kirihara's teammate emerged by the boy's side. She frowned slightly, wondering whether she should get them something. After all, she expected that Kirihara would be alone when she met him.

"Is that your uniform, neechan?" Kirihara inquired, hand inching around the spoon, as his gaze settled on Camille's attire. The latter looked down herself, drinking in her plain white blouse with a checkered yellow and green tie. Her school emblem was embroidered on the bottom part of her tie. Her skirt—same color with her tie— was long, passing a few inches beneath her knees.

She smiled. "Yes. I've just gotten out of school."

"I don't like that," the second year commented rather bluntly. Camille looked offended, but Kirihara was oblivious to it. "It's so… _yellow._"

Camille chuckled uneasily. "It has green in it, too."

"Even so," Kirihara looked at the skirt in distaste. "And your skirt is too long. It's hot, and you have a long skirt. How's that?" And then his emerald orbs slightly widened as though he just remembered something. "And you have school! We're on vacations!"

"Well, we're not in Japan," she smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. She laughed softly when Kirihara 'Oh-ed' in realization. "And my uniform's not that disgusting, you know. It actually reflects our culture, as we pride ourselves into being conservative." The words rolled unfamiliarly out of her mouth, as it was the first time she said that to anyone, but she ignored it.

"_Thank you for taking care of our Akaya yesterday,"_ she blinked blankly at the words that were spoken almost flawlessly in her language. She looked up at the brunet, failing to say anything.

Camille then realized that Kirihara's white haired senpai had already sat down. And his other senpai was still waiting for her reply with a hand held out before her. She inwardly pouted; she had been too consumed by her thoughts.

Ah, and the hand. She quickly moved to grasp Yanagi's hand that was offered for a handshake, smiling sheepishly. _"P—Please don't mention it, um…"_

"_Renji Yanagi."_

Camille was actually unnerved by the Rikkai's data man's closed eyes and semi-stoic face, and she couldn't help but to stammer helplessly in his presence. _"Renji, then. Would you mind me calling you that_?" she tried to smile politely._ "I'm not really that used into calling people by their family names. "_

"_I know,"_ by now, the girl already felt like banging her head against a wall. Instead of being comfortable as the man was speaking in Filipino, she still felt the opposite.

"What are they talking about, Niou-senpai?" Kirihara asked within mouthful of sundae Camille ordered for him. He licked the stray bit of cookie off his spoon. "Neechan looks like she's about to faint."

"Beats me," Niou shrugged, toying with his tennis racket rather uninterestedly. He mentally calculated how he would do his vanishing act without them noticing. He spared a glance at the two conversing individuals, almost letting out a chuckle. He understood some of what they were talking about, and he was sure the girl was about to pass out by now.

As for Yanagi, the trickster thought he could compete with Tezuka in the stoicism category. He just mentioned his thanks in the most impassive voice Niou had ever heard.

Niou averted his gaze to look at Kirihara's sundae. "Bakaya."

"Ah?" Emerald orbs blinked curiously. "Niou-senpai, what?"

"Order me that," Niou jutted his lips slightly to point at the sundae.

Kirihara almost jumped from his seat. "Eh! But you know I can't speak their language."

"Baka." The trickster smirked at the poor squirming figure before him. "Then speak in English. They speak that in here too."

The second year went red. "B—But I can't…"

"Niou-kun," he scowled slightly at Yanagi's reprimanding voice. The data man was already sitting down, and the girl was doing the same thing, albeit with a rather red face. He wondered what happened.

"Tch."

Yanagi thought it was best to ignore him. "Go order something if you want to."

"I don't speak their language," the trickster protested.

Yanagi's eyes cracked open into slits. "You can."

Niou blinked. And then it hit him that the brunet _was_ a data man. He scoffed. "Not that much. Go order. I'm gonna keep an eye on Akaya."

The data man wasn't sure if he could trust Niou with that. After all, he was an infamous trickster. But he still left to order, anyway.

O_O

"Camille-neechan," Kirihara started. He was sitting across Camille, so he had to lean across the table to talk to her. "How old are you?"

Camille paused from eating her potato fries. "Fourteen."

"Oh," the second year grinned. "You're the same age as Niou-senpai."

At that, the girl turned to the aforementioned spiky-haired man, smiling in amusement. "Really?"

Niou seemed disinterested. "Nosy brat." He looked through the glass wall to study the large green overpass, silently wishing that he was passing along it. He really wanted to leave. And find a court. Or anything.

The trickster was just bored.

Kirihara paid no heed with him. "So you're entering high school as well?"

Camille blinked at the question, mildly confused. "Eh? I'm already in high school. I've started my fourth year last June," she trailed, tilting her head slightly. _Do I not look like a high schooler? _She felt insulted by her own thoughts. Last time she checked, she _looked_ matured enough to not be mistaken as an elementary school kid.

If anything, the second year was also befuddled. "Fourth year? Fourth year? Is there such a thing?"

_Oh. _It occurred to the girl for the second time what Kirihara was talking about. She mentally chided herself to adjust quickly to it. She chuckled lightly, leaning on her elbows. "We have it in here. But we don't have senior high school like you guys do."

"Really?" the Junior ace blurted out, amazed. But then his expression contorted into a negative one. "It's unfair! We have six years and you've only got four years!" he huffed.

"Then transfer here, _baka._"Niou butted in, mildly irritated at the second year's noise. It messed with his thoughts, and he can't formulate an effective escape plan.

Kirihara pouted.

"Minna," Yanagi called out from somewhere. Niou's head whipped toward his teammate, expecting a sundae, only to scowl in dismay as the brunet wasn't holding any tray. "Yukimura called. He said he got worried with Akaya and he wants him home. Now."

"Eh!" Kirihara protested, standing up. "But I'm with you two! How can buchou get worried?" he scowled. "And I'm still with Camille-neechan!"

Yanagi's eyes cracked open slightly, fluttering to look at Niou to silently answer the second year's question. The trickster's mood was suddenly light, with the news of them leaving brightening him up.

"Ne, it's okay, Akaya. We can still hang around some other time," Camille said reassuringly, standing up along with Niou. She turned to the data man and nodded her head politely. "Thanks for taking your time into accompanying Akaya to see me."

"It's nothing, Camille-san."

"Camille would be fine, Renji." She turned to Niou then. "And thanks to you too," she paused, realizing she hadn't gotten his name even though they've already met twice. "Um…"

"Niou Masaharu."

"Thanks for your time, Masaha—"

"It's Niou," the trickster interrupted sharply.

Camille felt her face flushing, realizing her rudeness. "Niou, then."

Their last goodbyes and thanks were all blur and the girl only absorbed Kirihara throwing his arms around her. "A—Akaya…" she stammered.

"I hope to see you soon, Camille-neechan," the boy grinned innocently before prancing away from her, waving.

"S—sure," Camille replied, uneasily, still dumbstruck from Kirihara's gesture.

"Niou-kun," Yanagi called firmly when they've walked few meters away of Camille's earshot. The trickster gazed at him, oceanic blue eyes blinking inquiringly. "I thought Camille's Akaya's type."

"And?"

"She's not that cheerful," the data man concluded. Niou smirked.

O_O

Upon seeing them rounding the corner, Camille got ready to leave as well. She downed the last of her Coke Float and ate the rest of her fries. She stood up, looking back to check if she left anything.

And to left something she did.

She gasped, and Kirihara's final words echoed in her head. It instantly came to her that she would _really _meet them again sooner, as sitting innocently on one of the seats…

…was Niou's racket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another warning, btw. I'm not that good in writing romance, so you need to brace with me. :P I'd do my best, though.

Thanks for those who read and review. :D

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Super sorry for the late update. :3 I wasn't pressured into updating, that's why. XD But I'm pressured into studying, though. T_T

Anyway, I had the vision long ago of Camille and Niou, with Akaya as their surrogate son. OTLLL I'm weird like that. AWESOMENESS. /whatthe. XD

May contain Sanada-bashing. :3

Thanks for the reviews! :DD

**Disclaimer: **POT isn't mine. :) And those proper nouns as well.

"These are normal conversations."

_Thoughts._

_"Conversations which are spoken in Filipino."_

* * *

><p><strong>Not The Preferred Type<strong>

**Chapter 3**

A familiar ring resounded continually against her ear for a few seconds before the sound of her call being retrieved accompanied it. Camille licked her lips. "Akaya."

"Hello. Camille-neechan."

Camille frowned at Kirihara's voice. It wasn't his usual _'I'm on top of the world'_ cheery tone; instead it sounded cracked and whimper-like. Her _mother hen_ side fueled to the max and she furrowed her eyebrows, lips forming a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"N—Nothing…"

Frown contorting deeper, the girl squinted to hear anything unusual. There were voices in the background, unlike the other times when she called the second year. She swore she heard Kirihara let out another whimper.

Camille paused.

"N—Neechan, are you still there?" the Junior ace wondered anxiously, checking the screen to make sure the older girl was still with him.

"Bakaya."

Kirihara winced, covering the mouthpiece and looking over his shoulder to look at his senpai. "Y—Yes, Niou-senpai?"

"Get me tea."

The boy grimaced, nodding hopelessly. "Hai." He scampered toward the kitchen, cursing slightly. Yukimura and Yanagi went to the grocery so no one would pacify Niou's bitching. The fukubuchou was there, but he was keener on preserving his sanity than helping Kirihara. Marui was enjoying the sight, and the others were too used to it to even care.

The second year felt like pulling his hair out. And then he remembered he was conversing with Camille on phone. "Neechan, can you call later? I'm kinda… occupied at the moment."

"Akaya, what's going on in there?" Camille bit the words, making the impression that she wasn't liking what was happening. Kirihara inwardly cursed himself for being open.

"Um, that is—"

"Brat!"

"H—Hai!" Kirihara automatically exclaimed, reaching up to get the teapot. "Neechan, I really need to hang up." He bit his lip. "Niou-senpai's having his off day. I—I mean, he's…bitching," the second year paused when he heard choking sounds from the other end of the line, wondering whether he said something wrong. "He's lost his racket and for some odd reason, he's blaming it all to me!" Kirihara blurted out croakily.

"Are you complaining, you seaweed-haired bastard?"

"N—No, sir!" Kirihara lowered his voice into a noisy whisper. "That's why I need to hang up. Bye bye, Cam-neechan," he said hastily, preparing to thumb the 'end call' button.

"That," he paused upon hearing Camille's voice. "So that was Niou's racket? He actually left it at the fast-food chain we dined in at earlier. And I brought it home. I thought it was yours, that's why I called you."

"Really?" Kirihara breathed out in a heavenly tone. "Niou-senpai would be happy at this. And I hope he won't bitch at me anymore…" he added the last part as a mumble. "Anyway, I'll text you later, neechan. Thanks for the good news!"

Camille chuckled. Now that was his usual self. "Bye, Akaya." She waited for the boy to hang up before holding her hand away from her ear. She gazed at the screen, confirming that the call had ended already.

Niou's racket, eh? Her face flushed slightly. Actually, she had done the honor to polish the racket since she thought it was Kirihara's. It was not that she favored the emerald-eyed boy over Niou; she just didn't know the white-haired man the same way she knew Kirihara, so he might say something about her gestures.

Camille shook her head. _I just hope he won't misinterpret my action_. She put the device down on her study table, preparing to leave the room and enter her real world where her new friends never existed. She wiped any ghost of a smile off her lips, her eyes fluttering down bitterly as her fingers wrapped around the cool, metal doorknob.

Her phone rang.

Befuddled, Camille padded back toward the desk, getting a hold of the mobile phone and still feeling the warmth from her previous conversation. She gazed at the screen. It read: Akaya.

"Akaya?" She answered hesitatingly.

"_Kamiru."_

The girl, truthfully, didn't recognize the voice and she was rather stunned upon hearing it. That, and the person mispronounced her name. She pouted. "It's Camille. May I know who this is?" she asked politely.

"Bakaya told me that you've kept my racket," At the man's mention of _Bakaya_ and _my_, however, Camille concluded that he was Niou. Common sense. "Have a meet up with me tomorrow."

"Eh?" Camille blinked. "I have classes."

There was a momentary silence.

"Give me the address of your school." Niou said.

"Do you just decide about things that quickly?" The girl blurted out in a whirl of confusion. It was surprising how the white-haired man can finalize something. "You can wait until the weekend and then we can meet up."

"You shan't pry in my business, lady," Niou tsk-ed disapprovingly, making Camille's face undergo spontaneous combustion in embarrassment. "It's me who will go to your school, so it's not like you actually have to do something with that."

"I'm the one bringing your racket," the girl protested stubbornly.

Niou blinked. "Fine then. We won't have a meet up," he smirked, his statement underlying that they won't have a meet up and the trickster would get his racket without her knowing instead.

And Camille caught up with that. Her eyes widened as she did so, astonished by the fact that he had guts to threaten her with that—meaning, he meant it. She paused for a moment, contemplating.

"Fine," Camille succumbed, sighing hopelessly. And then she gave him her school's address. "But don't blame me if you can't go back to Japan because you got short of money."

O_O

Day 2 – Friday

"Dad," Camille muttered into the receiver, a hand flattened against her other ear to block out the noise. _"I'll be staying kinda late today. I'll return the racket back." Her lips tightened. "Yes, I've finished it earlier on my break. I will. Dad, me having a meet up once in a while doesn't mean I'm slacking off with my studies!"_ she cried out croakily before biting her lip. _"Sorry. Yes, dad. Bye."_

She hung up, sighing. It was hard enough to study and was even harder to be pressured into studying. Camille sighed once more, kicking a stray pebble away.

It was dismissal time and she was waiting outside the school gates for Niou, with the racket sitting securely in her backpack, its handle sticking out. She looked up at the sky, noting the grayish puffs of cloud and almost letting out a smile. Good. The weather favored her mood.

"_Camz!"_ A figure with the same uniform sprinted toward her from inside the school. She arrived in front of Camille, panting slightly. _"Has he arrived yet?" _The other girl grinned mischievously as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"_No,"_ Camille smiled at the grin_. "Not yet, Grace. And what's that idea cooking in your mind?"_

Grace held her hands up in defense. _"Easy. I'm not coming up with anything. But then though,"_ she paused. _"Do you think he'll be mad if he finds out we used his item to whack the souls out of our classmates?"_ She squeaked out the last part as fits of laughter overcame her.

Camille's eyes glinted as she chuckled along with her classmate. _"Shh, Grace. We wouldn't want him to know that, now, would we?"_

Grace laughed some more. "_Right. Anyway, gotta go. My service will soon leave."_ She took few steps away, before stopping as though realizing something. "_Ah, and you did well in our exam. As expected, an ace." _She flashed Camille a thumb up. "Ciao!"

Camille chuckled again to herself, watching as her classmate practically skipped away. True, having a racket was like getting a hold of a murder weapon, especially if she and Grace were the ones holding it. She remembered _Christian's _(a classmate to her) expression earlier when Grace hit the back of his seat with the racket. She laughed.

She might as well bring one of her own rackets some other time.

O_O

Niou dusted the last of pepper off his shirt as he neared the institute Akaya's friend was going to. He kinda smelled of pepper but he didn't mind. Well, it wasn't obvious if he did.

It was Kirihara's fault, actually. The boy was practically begging the trickster to let him go with him and see Camille. Niou didn't want to babysit anyone, so he disagreed.

But Kirihara was stubborn. So the whire-haired man did _some_ measures.

He snickered. The second year probably was bawling his lungs out currently. Poor fukubuchou. Unfortunately, Yukimura was once again out for a movie, and the others decided to play volleyball outside, leaving Sanada alone in their rented house.

Well, alone with Kirihara.

He spotted the familiar handle of his racket and he scowled. It was being treated carelessly, stuffed in a bag like that. Niou padded toward her, only to stop short when he realized she was conversing with someone over the phone.

He hid beside an ice cream vendor. Rather stupidly, he lately realized, though he continued to secretly gaze at her.

And yes, he heard the conversation, but decided to not meddle with it.

When she was done, another girl came and chatted with Camille. Niou rolled his eyes, waiting rather impatiently.

He strode toward her when the other girl left, noting the subconscious chuckles she was letting out. She was rather distracted to notice him, so he bent down, hands propped on his knees, smirking.

He blew at the nape of her neck, and watched as she stiffened momentarily before turning around and flashing him and outraged expression. And due to her rather fast reflex, she lost her balance, and fell down on her behind.

The trickster snickered, gazing down at her. Camille was disoriented for a moment as she blinked repetitively. And then she sprang up on her feet_. Fast._

"W—What was that for!" she cried out, furiously rubbing the spot where Niou had blown at.

The white-haired man laughed, his head tossed back, oceanic blue eyes squinted in amusement. "Polka dots," he said randomly, eyes glinting with mischief. "Puri."

Camille's eyes widened. _"Ba—Bastos! (1)" _she squeaked, scandalized, as she brought an arm up and slapped Niou across his left cheek.

_Slap._

Neither moved. None until Camille realized what she did. She gaped before taking a huge step back, bowing. "I'm sorry!"

Niou blinked, dazed, as he nursed the stinging spot. It was the first time someone had slapped him. And she was a girl. He once thought that the virginity of his cheek will belong to Sanada once and for all, but he was wrong. Apparently you can get slapped just by stating a girl's underwear color. "Keh. You're the first to slap me."

That added to Camille's guilt even more. "I'm sorry. I… It just happened."

"Fine," the girl blinked, looking up at Niou. Was he letting her off the hook that easily? She noted a shadow hovering over the trickster's eyes and a smirk flashing across those lips. Maybe not. "But…"

"It should be fair!" Camille protested.

Niou grumbled. "I haven't even said anything yet!" He eyed his racket still in the girl's bag. "Give me my racket first."

"Ah. Oh, sorry." Camille yanked the item out of her bag and handed it over to the trickster. "Here."

"Hn," he studied his racket for a moment, before frowning pensively. "You know, I don't really approve of it when my racket is used for killing people." He stated. _I'd rather use someone else's._

The girl's eyes widened. "E—Eh? How did you know?"

"So it's true?"

Camille mentally slapped herself for saying her previous statement. She had just proven herself guilty. "Of course not. How do you say that?"

"You left blood trails."

"WHAT!" Camille dashed toward his side, taking a closer look on the racket. "I thought I told Grace to not resort to bloodshed," she mumbled in between her teeth.

"I'm kidding," Niou snorted. The girl's expression was priceless; it was as though she really did it. He glanced down at the girl almost three-quarter his height as she glared up at him.

"You're evil, Niou."

"Of course not. Petenshi da. (2)"

O_O

"Tell me where I can find the nearest tennis court," Niou said as he downed the last of his _black gulaman_. Camille had dragged him to a nearest _tuhog_ (3) stand and bought him a stick of _fishballs_ as a token of apology.

The girl wiped the calamari crumbs off her lips. "It's a _jeepney_ (4) away, and it's already their closing time," she shrugged.

"Tch." He'll ask Yanagi instead. The man was more knowledgeable than a book itself.

"I'll go to a tennis court tomorrow," Camille suddenly said, as though she had just realized it. She smiled. "My Dad works there, so maybe we can ask for a discount." She paused. "But it's kinda far from here…"

"That will be fine, I think," Niou replied. He was contemplating strolling in this country while they were here, and the girl's invitation made it easier.

The girl grinned. "Good! Let's meet in here tomorrow morning at—" she paused when a blast of wind passed by them, her arm automatically covering her face and the other holding her skirt down.

"Pascal's principle," Niou tested, gazing skeptically at Camille, as the weather stilled.

"It's Bernoulli's."

The trickster smirked. He had proven it. "Eh?"

"Ah?" Camille flushed. "I mean, I think it was Bernoulli's principle. The skirt lifting thing."

"I was thinking of how you knocked my arm with your shoulder. The force traveled equally throughout my whole arm, therefore, it hurts, lady."

"Eh?" Camille blurted out in disbelief. "Pascal's principle is applicable in fluids. And it's supposed to be 'pressure', not 'force." She furrowed her brows. She was sure that was how the principle goes.

Niou hid a smirk. "Same thing."

"It's not!"

"Of course it is, _Kamiru._"

"It's not. And it's Camille!"

O_O

"At ten, tomorrow. Same place. Okay?" Camille double-checked. They had reached their point of separation aka parting place upon walking continually. The girl figured that the white-haired man was an easy company, though she really preferred it if he won't tease her like that.

Niou nodded. "Don't be late. I'm not accustomed into waiting."

"Yeah, and I was the one to wait for you earlier." Camille countered. Smart ass. She smiled. "Bring Akaya tomorrow if allowed, by the way."

"I don't mind, if you are to babysit him."

Camille chuckled. "I am."

"I'm going, then. See you tomorrow," Niou raised his arm in a shadow of a wave as he started walking away.

The girl waved back. "Bye, Niou."

The trickster paused, looking back. he opened his mouth as though to say something, though he didn't and clamped it shut instead. "Hn."

Camille blinked confusingly at that, but dismissed it as nothing. She went home in high spirits, forgetting that just earlier, she was friends with the gloomy weather.

* * *

><p>1. Pervert!<p>

2. I'm a trickster.

3. Gah. IDK how to elaborate this. XD Let's just say that it's a stand where you can buy streetfood that can be eaten using barbeque sticks. (i.e. fishballs, calamari, squid balls etc.) That's why it's called _tuhog._

4. A vehicle. LMAO. If Philippines has national means of transpo, it'd be jeepney. XD

**A/N: **Ohhh. I've revealed some of Camille's background. LOL.

**R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey. =)) I'll make it short. I'm a busy person, ya know? ;]

** Thanks for those who actually took their time to read and review. And I'm sorry for this late update. **

I'm proud to say that it's not my fault. Blame school! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT, nor the characters and the Zuma game. ;]

"These are normal conversations."

_Thoughts._

_"Conversations which are spoken in Filipino."_

* * *

><p><strong>Not The Preferred Type<strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**Day 3 – Saturday**

"Niou-senpai!" Kirihara came bounding down the stairs, skipping toward his trickster senpai rather happily. "We're gonna hang out with Camille-neechan today, right?"

Niou was huddled on the couch, seemingly concentrated with the PSP in hand that he didn't hear the second year.

"Senpai!" the boy called impatiently, poking the other man. "Niou-senpai!" he began yanking the gadget away from Niou.

"GAH! Can't you see it's raining?" Niou cried out in distress, grabbing the PSP back. "Don't bug me, Bakaya, or you'll make the mighty Zuma angry!" he added randomly, turning his back from Kirihara.

Blinking in surprise, the rookie ran toward the window. "That's impossible. It's summer vac—" he paused upon drawing out the curtain, seeing raindrops falling rhythmically to the ground. "B—But… Mura-buchou!"

"Yes, Akaya?" the teal-haired captain appeared from the kitchen, gazing questioningly at the second year awhile tying the knot of his apron.

"You said we'll go on a summer vacation, but why is it raining in here?" Kirihara bawled. The captain chuckled as he approached the boy.

"It's actually rainy season in here," Yukimura confirmed, patting Kirihara's tresses affectionately. "Why, don't you like it here?"

"I—It's not like that, but…" Kirihara sniffed, pouting sadly. "We can't go hanging out with Camille-neechan if the weather goes like this!"

Yukimura blinked.. "Now that you've said that…" he glanced secretly at the trickster. "I thought Camille-san would show Niou-kun to the tennis court her father works at. He was rather… _ecstatic_… talking to us about that last night."

Apparently, Niou heard this, and he scowled. "Che, the heck you're talking about, buchou."

"Aren't you and Camille-san going out today?" the effeminate captain asked, quietly observing his teammate still hunched on the couch.

Niou raked a hand through his bleach-white hair, as though annoyed with his teammates asking him the same question twice. "It's raining," he said simply without even tearing his eyes from his PSP.

"Have you told her that?" Yukimura questioned.

"She's smart; she'll get it," the trickster replied, watching the balls move slowly toward the monster mouth leading to the end of the game as he thumbed and thumbed the analog distractedly.

"But what if she came?" Kirihara spoke, not able to hide the hint of worry from his tone.

Now his thumb had stopped moving, but he was still staring at the gadget in hand, though somewhat unseeingly. "She will not," he answered, secretly reassuring himself that indeed, the girl will not come.

But then though, Niou's thoughts were coming up rapidly. _Camille will not come; she'll use her intelligence to think logically, therefore, she will stay at home doing some girly things. Nah, she might not even think of going in the first place._

"Sure."

He looked up at Yukimura, who was beaming at him, his eyes lost for a second. The captain saw it, so he added, "I'll be taking a nap… with Akaya."

Oceanic blue eyes followed them upstairs, unsure when they caught the captain pinching Kirihara on his side as they walked. He looked back at his abandoned game.

**4 Lives Left**

Niou frowned; he hadn't lost a game of Zuma before. What was it that made him so distracted?

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

Camille knew her level of intelligence—and it was rather high—so she prided herself for being one. She prided her intelligence because she depended on her mind and not on her emotions. That was why she considered her life following logic and common sense.

Except this time…

The girl wondered why she was out there standing under a porch, waiting for he rain to pass, when she could be at home, playing with her little sister or chatting with her best friends over the net.

She wondered why she was still there when it's obvious that Niou will not appear.

Ah, yes. She was waiting for the rain to stop for she hadn't brought her umbrella. Why would she? It wasn't raining an hour ago.

Her hand flew to her chest. It felt queasy.

"_I feel like I'm deceiving myself," _Camille muttered to herself. _"I should go home. It looks like the rain isn't about to stop."_

Camille took a step away from the shed, feeling the rain pelting down on her. She backed away, shivering.

"_That Niou…" _she bit her lower lip. _"If I ever saw him again, I'm gonna pull that rattail off his head!"_

Then she charged to run despite the rain. However, before she totally ran away, she felt the first warm droplet flowing down her cheek.

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

The door to the living room opened, and there entered Marui and Jackal. "Mura-buchou! I got a free box of cake from the bakery! Isn't it—eh?" Marui paused, blinking in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

Jackal threw him a towel, wiping himself with another one. "Might be sleeping."

The redhead shrugged, flopping down the couch. "Better; I'll have those cakes all by myself…ah!" he stood right up when he thought he sat on something. "Hee~! Who left Niou's PSP here? He didn't even turn it off. Good luck to him when Niou saw this!"

Marui planned to leave the gadget as it was, and so he did after glancing shortly at the screen.

**Continue game from the last postcard?**

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

Camille panted heavily, stopping in the middle of the path. She was completely drenched and cold; and she cursed herself for daring to wear a skirt that day.

"_Uso magpayong,(1)"_ a voice spoke behind her, and she could no longer feel the raindrops on her. Camille frowned, wondering who had spotted her and why was his voice broken. Or rather—why his accent was broken.

She turned around, half-expecting him to be one of her friends at school. However, she didn't expect her face to hit a firm chest as she did so.

"_Araaay,(2)"_ she whimpered, rubbing her nose. She then heard a snicker that made her look up.

At first, she wasn't sure whom the person was because of the cap perched on his head. However, she realized it upon seeing the familiar rattail hanging on the man's shoulder.

"Yo," Niou greeted, but his mere voice made Camille's nerve snap that she pulled his rattail like what she promised earlier.

"_Itai!" _the trickster felt like his head was being tugged off that he held the girl's hand with both of his to stop her, letting go of his umbrella in the process.

Instantly, the two of them shivered, with Camille letting out a squeak. She tightened her clasp around the trickster's rattail that, in turn, also tightened Niou's grip around her hand.

And subconsciously, the girl let her head fall toward Niou's chest in defeat, where she could feel the temporary warmth the man emitted.

Niou's eyes widened; and in a way, he realized he should have apologized first before anything.

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

"It wasn't raining when I left the house," Camille stated defensively, sipping from the steaming cup of coffee Niou bought her.

The two ended up getting soaked by the rain, so they had to buy drying towels. Luckily, they spotted a sidewalk vendor selling some. Now they were on a convenience store nearby to dry up.

Niou had also seduced the sales clerk to open the heater, in which Camille had almost applauded him, because convenience stores in the country didn't have heaters.

The trickster paused from braiding his hair. "Then why did you wait?" he asked, his eyes lingering on Camille's hair. "Oi, oi. Wipe up. You better not blame me if you catch a cold, lady."

Camille glared at him. "But it was your fault!" she grabbed the towel from her head and threw it at Niou. "And look, how do you think I can dry my hair with that towel? What do you think of that, hair blower?"

The trickster blinked in surprise at the sudden mood swing, but he showed no signs of noticing it. He leaned forward—he was seated across her—and showed his locks that were almost dried up, twirling them eloquently. "Well, I have," he leaned back. "And why are you so moody? _Meron ka, no_? (3)"

Camille felt herself shaking. She was pissed off, though she didn't know why. "Jeez, I'm going home!" she stood up, but Niou stopped her by placing his hand on her head, forcing her to sit back down. "Ow!"

"Oi, what's your problem?" Hand still on her head, the trickster moved around the table to sit beside Camille. He then looked, inquiringly, deep into her brown orbs as though he could find her answer there.

The girl felt her cheeks go warm as she stared back at those oceanic blue eyes enveloping her. She got lost, and it was only when she blinked that she realized what she was doing. She grabbed the towel from him and looked away, carelessly drying up her hair. "Humph!"

Niou paid no mind with her reaction. "PMS_-ojousan_," he snorted, taking a lock of Camille's hair and noting that it was still dripping wet. "Do you even know how to do that?"

He stopped her and did the process himself. He raked his hand, along with the towel, through her hair rather gently, taking few strands and drying them separately.

Camille stared at him, wondering how a man with a wild nature can do the gentlest of things. She inhaled softly and closed her eyes, relaxing under Niou's gestures. Then dazed, she opened her eyes and continued gazing at him.

Niou looked focused, as though nothing could distract him with what he was doing.

"Why are you staring?"

The girl jerked in surprise. Scratch that; he was focused on everything around him. After all, a trickster is always a trickster.

"N—Nothing," she replied.

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

"_Ang pogi oh.(4)"_

Camille paused from eating her donut. She looked at the source of the voice and saw two girls giggling and pointing at Niou. She then looked at the man, who didn't seem to notice anything as he was busily devouring his share of food.

Since the _victim _has yet to notice the commotion, the girl had also pretended to see nothing. Thus, she continued eating.

"_Amp, 'wag kang magulo, baka mapansin tayo.(5)"_

At once, the girl paused, feeling her temper rising. She ignored everything, commanding her inner self to keep calm.

"_Shocks! Gwapo talaga eh! Kaso mukhang may girlfriend.(6)"_

Camille's eyebrow twitched.

"_Para namang interesado kang makilala siya. Well, interesado ka nga pala sa lahat ng gwapo.(7)"_

There was a chorus of giggle that made Camille growl. Niou looked at her questioningly. "What was that?"

The girl didn't answer, but she stood up, grabbed her cup (together with the trickster's wrist), and left the store.

Fortunately, the rain had already stopped a while ago. Niou rolled his eyes as they walked, though he didn't stop her from pulling him. "Oi, you're being weird. What is it now?"

Instantly, Camille stopped. She turned to face Niou and the latter thought that her expression was that of one who wanted to tear their hair out. Inwardly, he snickered.

"Didn't you hear them? They were swooning at you!" she blurted out, shaking as she tried to calm down.

The trickster blinked. "Uh, so?"

"SO?" the girl cried out disbelievingly. "It's annoying!"

Niou cocked his head to the side, as though not getting what she was implying. "Uh, okay."

Camille didn't know how she would express it, and she could do nothing but to shake her head. "Gah!"

Niou scratched his cheek. "I don't know what's happening to you, but…" he waited for the girl to look up at him. "…you're stressing yourself over this nonsense. Somehow, you stopped thinking first before acting. I'm staring to doubt that—" he stopped, realizing that Camille didn't know he had observed her and her intelligence.

Niou's thoughtless statement seemed to have struck the girl. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. So she let her head down, ashamed of herself. _What's happening to me?  
><em>

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

"It's only twelve," Camille said randomly, breaking the silence. The two had found a playground after walking aimlessly, so they decided to settle there, sitting beside each other on a swing seat.

"Hm," Niou replied. "We're not that productive, are we?"

The girl chuckled. "Kinda. Do you want to go to the courts?"

"I didn't bring my racket. Besides, you said there is entrance fee. I've got no money."

Silence once again settled between the two, though it was more of a comfortable silence.

Camille started kicking her feet to get the swing moving. "Say, when are you leaving?"

"Thursday, I think," the trickster replied.

The girl thought it over, mentally counting. "Five days."

"Yes, five days."

"…left." They said in unison.

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

She didn't want to be disturbed.

Something was rubbing against her nose, and she hated the feeling. The sun had already risen; she could feel it through her lids. But she didn't want to wake up.

It was all a nice dream.

Camille felt her nerve snap at that thing that was rubbing against her nose. If whoever that was didn't stop, they would taste hell.

She crinkled her nose and suddenly threw a punch to whomever that was disturbing her slumber. Rather satisfied upon hearing a cry of pain and a thump (the person had obviously fell off her bed), she went back to sleep.

"You didn't have to do that."

Immediately, Camille opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, disoriented. Finally, her gaze fell upon the trickster who was holding his nose in mock pain.

She recognized the swing seat at once, and she muttered, "I fell asleep."

Niou snorted. "That you have. Look," he pointed to the corner of his mouth as a gesture. "You drooled."

Camille's eyes widened and her hands immediately flew to her mouth to wipe up.

"Kidding," as if on cue, the man released fits of laughter that made the girl's face redden in shame. He didn't stop until Camille continuously pounded her fists against him.

Backing away, Niou kept himself from laughing.

"You're bad!" she exclaimed, biting her lip and stifling a whimper.

"That's your punishment for falling asleep on me and making me wait. However, you don't need to feel responsible by it," the man remarked sarcastically, though none of that was true. He had also fallen asleep by the time she did, and he had just waken up.

Camille ignored his sarcasm. "What time is it?"

"Four."

"I slept for four hours?" She blurted out in disbelief.

"Uh, no. What do you think?" Niou asked mockingly, smirking when the girl glared at him.

"We should go," she decided, standing up and dusting off her skirt. She then waited for the man and together they left the playground.

**NTPTNTPTNTPT**

"I was wondering," Niou stated as they walked. "You never answered my question."

Camille blinked. "What question?"

"Earlier… why did you wait?" Upon seeing the girl's still puzzled look, he rolled his eyes. "Why did you wait even though it's raining and it's obvious that we can't play tennis?"

"…"

"Hey," Niou glanced at her, noting her disturbed expression.

"Well," she was looking ahead pensively. "I thought you would come."

"You thought I will come so you waited that long?" the trickster stared at her weirdly. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes," Camille sighed loudly. "I waited because I thought you will come. And no, I'm not crazy. That's just how my thoughts went earlier."

"W—?"

"Don't ask!" she cut him off. "I don't know why. I don't know why I'm acting like this!" Bottled-up emotions came released, and she didn't know whether to calm down or not. "That's what I've been asking myself continuously, but I still can't find the answer." She walked on ahead of him.

Niou stopped. "Camille."

The girl stopped, wondering whether to turn around. Her eyes were heating, and she was afraid she's going to cry due to confusion.

"Camille."

It also occurred to her that it was the first time Niou called her by her name properly. He always addressed her with 'Oi', 'Lady' or 'Kamiru', whichever he felt like using.

"Camille."

It was as though her legs had their own minds as they turned around, responding to the trickster's call.

"W—What?" she swallowed a lump caught in her throat. Suddenly, all was awkward.

"Were you hoping?" Niou asked.

"Eh?"

"Were you hoping," Niou repeated, "that I will come?"

Camille didn't answer, but her eyes widened as though in realization.

_Was I... hoping?_

* * *

><p>(1) "Try using an umbrella." - Not really the direct translation, but the statement implies this translation. It was said colloquially, actually. :P<p>

(2) "Ooouch."

(3) "You're having the time of the month, no?" - Another slang statement. XD

(4) "He looks handsome."

(5) "Jeez. Stop that, they might notice us."

(6) "Shocks! He's really cute! Though it looks like he has a girlfriend."

(7) "It's as if you're interested in meeting him. Well, you really are interested in cute guys."

**Sorry for the failed translation. OTL**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Hiiiiii. :DD

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. I'm kinda busy and yeah, you know, the usual reasons. :P In fact, somebody just HAD to kick my lazy ass out of the couch and drag me in front of my tablet so I can type the next chap. Not to mention my best friends had to pressure me and make me guilty just to have me do this. XD

Oh, and I didn't know I have readers from POT-FFF fanpage. what a small world. XD Hey! Once upon a time, I was Jirou there. X3

Enjoy. :))

**Another Note (XD): **This:

_The girl thought it over, mentally counting. "Five days."_

_"Yes, five days."_

_"…left." They said in unison._

Change le five to four. I'm too lazy to go back and edit. OTLLL

**Warnings**: I'm afraid I've put too many OCs in this chapter. Forgive me, I HAD to do it. It's dedicated to my best friends, after all. I also apologize in advance if you find the charas OOC. And I'm lazy to translate the Filipino words I put in here. XD Oh, and this is broken into two chapters, which will be posted immediately as I post it. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Not The Preferred Type<strong>

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

_Was I... hoping?_

Niou smirked at her stunned expression. _Seems like reality hit her hard_. He swaggered casually toward her, raising his arm in a gesture that looked as though he was going to hold her.

It was never impossible; inevitable, even. In fact, he even wondered how he could have not foreseen it.

Camille gulped; she could do nothing but to stare as he went closer and closer. Not to mention he had this odd glint in his eyes as he looked at—though more like peered through—her. _What is he gonna do?_

_Poke._

"Earth to Kamiru."

The girl blinked in surprise as her head jerked backward. Niou withdrew his finger and grinned. She puffed her cheeks out, placing a hand on her forehead, right where the man had touched her.

She could still feel it.

"What?" she snapped at him. It was the only way she could think of doing in order to squeeze the thought of her liking Niou: pretending to be mad so no questions would be raised.

Pretending that no such feelings existed.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "I'm asking you a question, if you're sure you don't remember."

"Tch," Camille said. "Well, I don't. What is it again?" she added, lying.

The trickster gave her a 'Memory-gap-my-ass' kind of look. "I said, were you hoping that I will come?"

Unexpectedly, the girl smirked.

"Ba—ka," she taunted, catching the trickster off guard. She placed a hand on her hip. "Of course, I was. It was a deal, wasn't it? And I happen to mark your word for it..." she paused, then, feigning surprise, she added uncertainly, "Why, am I not supposed to?"

_Very clever._

"Depends," the trickster said mysteriously, shrugging.

"Oh," Camille suddenly said, this time inwardly serious. She didn't know whether she could put up with this silly arrogant girl act any longer.

At this moment, she only wanted to cry.

Yes, even though there's hardly a reason.

Niou quietly studied her, noticing her inner struggle. Her feet shuffled almost unnoticeably and he saw at once that she's going to leave. _To do ninja moves._

"Ne," Camille voiced out, forcing a small smile that looked like a grimace. "I should go home. I told Dad I'd only show you the courts, not go with you."

_Bingo._

"But you still haven't told me the details," the trickster protested, eyes widening at the prospect of Camille forgetting her part of their deal. Well, at least that's the cover he wanted to show her. He had his eyes trained on her, watching her every reaction.

The girl panicked as he continued gazing at her, almost afraid that he'd penetrate her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

The trickster deadpanned. "You're going to show me to the tennis courts, missy."

"Oh..." Camille mumbled in realization, her tone implying disappointment. She wasn't sure she'd want to see him tomorrow, given what she discovered today.

She sighed softly. She had no options. She looked up at him, planning to postpone their agreement. "About that, I think..."

Her voice trailed away after seeing the pained look flashing across Niou's face. "Uh, same time, same place, I suppose."

The man stopped himself from laughing out loud. As expected, his plan was perfectly—and amazingly—orchestrated. He smirked slightly when he heard her sigh in distress. He pretended, though, that he was weighing things over for he nodded thoughtfully a moment after Camille spoke. "Fair enough."

"Um, can I go now?" She asked uncertainly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked... innocent... with pensive look like that...

_Stupid. What was I thinking?_

"Oi. Why are you looking at me?"

_"Malamang,"_ she blurted out carelessly. She blinked, realizing what she said. "I'm talking to you, ain't I? And I want to go home. So, can you, please, let me leave now?" She asked sweetly—too sweetly to be considered real.

Niou smirked haughtily at her. "Ah, but why ask for permission? It's not like I'm stopping you, ain't I?" He said the last sentence by mimicking her pitch, which annoyed Camille even more.

"Tch," the girl turned, planning to do a dramatic walk out. But as soon as she took a step forward, she couldn't help but to look back.

It was as though a wave of lava rushed across Camille's face for she blushed upon saying her next words: "Take care."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 - Sunday<strong>

_Camille bent over her study table, peering through her reading glasses so she could read the novel propped on the desk more clearly. She was so absorbed by the book that she almost jumped when the house phone began ringing suddenly._

_She looked at the wall by the door. The ringing came from the cordless phone attached to it. She blinked; she couldn't remember having a phone line inside her room. Did her parents connect one without her knowing it?_

_The girl stood up, smoothing her skirt, and walked toward the phone. She picked it up and held it by her ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Oi, Camille."_

_She tensed up. The voice was familiar. It was as though she had been called in that manner before, only she couldn't remember when._

_And who._

_"Camille."_

_Even though she had already answered the phone, she still could hear it ringing, but she overlooked the matter, as knowing the owner of the voice was her current priority._

_"It's Camille, yes. Who is this?"_

_There was no answer from the other end. Camille waited for a minute, and when she thought that no one would be answering anymore, she started to hold the phone away from her. "...it's me."_

_Somehow, the girl knew, even though the other person hadn't said it directly. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had already mouthed his name._

_"Niou."_

And then her eyes opened.

Camille stared into a pair of eyes that mirrored her own. And then, without warning, she jumped in surprise, falling out of her bed, her supposedly squeal of fright drowned by a whimper of pain.

"Ow..."

"What's Niou, _ate_?" Her seven-year-old sister kneeled beside her, head cocked in curiosity. She stared at Camille, taking in her scrunched up face but doing nothing about it.

Camille shot her a look. "What?"

"You talked in your sleep. You said 'Niou.' What's that?"

The girl resisted the urge to palm her face, her ears heating up. "It's nothing, Faith. Just some stupid friend of mine."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

Faith looked at her in disbelief. "You dream about a person? I know what that means."

Camille stared at the younger girl intently, willing her to stop using her mind. Unfortunately, she didn't have that kind of Legacy.

"That happened before, when you dreamed about _Kuya_ Ni-"

Her phone beeped, signifying a text message, stopping her sister mid-sentence.

"Ah," Faith brightened up as she remembered something. "_Ate_ Chips called many times earlier. You weren't waking up, so I answered the last one. She said she's coming over."

"Coming over?" the girl stood up and went toward her study table. "But I'm taking Niou to the courts today."

"Dunno," the younger girl shrugged. "That's what she said. Maybe she thinks you'd already gone yesterday. Ah, _ate_," she was already by the door, holding it opened. "Milk, chocolate, or coffee?"

Camille smiled sweetly. "Coffee, please." She looked at her mobile phone.

It was a flash message.

_"Open the door and you won't be harmed. Any kind of resistance will not be tolerated. You are now surrounded."_

Her eyes had just passed along the last word when the door bolted open.

She rolled her eyes, fully-knowing who the trespassers would be. She gazed at the doorway, where three figures stepped into the light, striking Super Sentai poses.

"Good morning, guys," Camille greeted casually. Apparently, the trio were her crazed best friends. "Nice entrance."

"Keh," Grace, the girl posing in the middle as leader, smirked. "Like it?"

"In a way," Camille chuckled, striding toward them. "What brings you here?" She didn't stop but walked past them, descending the stairs. The other girls trailed after her.

Ems, a bespectacled girl standing on Grace's left, straightened up. She looked at the girl as though she'd just asked the most obvious question. "Of course we're hanging out. You're not home yesterday. We DO miss you, you know? And what else would bring us here, if not for that?"

"To prank her. We were supposed to, remember?" Grace whispered at Ems, making the latter hold back a grin.

Camille bit her lip. They always hung out during weekends without miss, except the day before. She even wondered why they left her off the hook. "Er..."

"Um, she's taking the Niou guy in the courts today," Mel, the last super sentai, spoke up timidly. Ems and Grace were just too excited earlier that she hadn't had the heart to break the news. Heck, they had even literally dragged her off her bed in their excitement.

The two broke into a series of protests.

"But that's why you're not home yesterday!"

"Let him take care of himself!"

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT NIOU!" They shouted in unison as they reached the bottom stair.

Camille looked at them and felt suddenly hopeless. But then though, she just ignored the outburst, being used into it and all. Instead, she looked at Mel questioningly. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," Mel smiled, her eyes flashing creepily.

Fortunately, she's already immune to it so she wasn't the least intimidated. "What else do you know, then?"

"Oh, I know everything," Mel winked.

The girl didn't know why, but her cheeks suddenly went warm. "Stalker."

Out of nowhere, Ems and Grace's arms hooked around Camille's shoulders, both appearing on either side of her.

"Say..." Ems started with reproachful expression, gazing at her momentarily before turning at Grace.

"Are you dating Niou?" The other girl accused randomly.

"What are you two talking about?" Camille chuckled uneasily. She was supposed to brush them off, but she had the tendency to stutter (out of guilt) whenever she lied to them, so she just blurted out the safest answer she could say.

"It's only yes or no, Camz." Ems leered at her.

From the sidelines, Mel gave an innocent 'I'm getting some water' statement before darting off.

If she were to choose, she'd love to satisfy the girls' curiosity, but it'd be unfair for Camille, and she might get angry because they were teaming up on her. On the other hand, she couldn't just give away her information to them. It's priceless to see Camille stuck upon pondering what kinds of 'info' she had and it motivated her not to disclose them.

The sweet scent of bacons and eggs lingered in the air, and upon smelling it, Grace disentangled herself from Camille and ran off to the dining table. Also teased by the irresistible aroma, Ems tagged along, making Camille heave a relieved sigh.

The duo positioned themselves on the table, sitting across each other. Mel followed suit after getting her glass.

"And where is the master of the house gonna sit?"

Only when Camille asked did they realize that they lacked a chair.

"Go give your seat, Ems," Grace said, nudging Ems' foot with hers from under the table.

"Why should I? Go give yours."

"Erm, guys. There's another chair in the kitchen," Mel said uncertainly, trying to pacify the two.

"Then go get it!" The two told her with combined glares that said, 'Go find your own enemy. Don't mess with our fight.'

Mel sweat dropped.

Camille sighed hopelessly. "I'll go get myself a chair," she mumbled, nodding to herself.

**NTPT**

Camille adjusted her earphones, looping them around her ear from behind before plugging them into her ears. She then brushed her hair with her hand, letting the strands fall freely and cover her ears. That way it wouldn't be obvious she's listening to music.

She craved music, and she tended to do this technique taught by Ems in class, whenever she didn't feel like listening.

And now, she had a very good reason not to listen.

She spared her companions a glance. Ems and Grace decided to go with her, saying they wanted to know whether Niou proved worthy of her attention. _Really, they are so overprotective. Sometimes, they're not making sense._

Mel agreed to the plan, saying she was free anyway and she'd done all the drawings she's supposed to finish. Though when Camille thought of it, the other girl didn't look like she's really free, and she suspected the two just dragged her there, for the skirt Mel's wearing was no casual. She looked as though she was halfway dressed in a cosplay costume when the two fetched her.

In any way, the girl must've thought that this escapade was more important than her cosplay convention, and Camille had a horrible thought that even if Grace didn't propose the idea of tagging along, Mel would still follow her.

"They're really into it, no?" A faint voice sounded against the song being played. Mel fell into a step beside her. She unplugged the earphone from her ear. The other girl noticed it and blinked. "Sorry to disturb you," she said in the tone that implied that she wasn't sorry at all.

They both glanced at the pair, who were now pushing each other as they walked toward the meeting place. Apparently, they started another bickering. Camille sighed while Mel chuckled softly. "Hey, Camz."

"Hm?" Camille was a little surprised at the sudden change of tone.

"Whatever happens, don't fall." Mel stated mysteriously, eyeing the girl in full concern. "Their time here is short. You'll just end up getting hurt."

Camille opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came. She was amazed by how much Mel knew. They were best friends and all, but she hadn't narrated what happened fully because of school. She wondered where the other girl got this.

"And..." Mel continued upon reading the girl's face and seeing that's she's not bound to reply. She smiled. "I take it your opening number for tomorrow is going well?"

The girl blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Uh, yeah... I've mastered the piece all right." Tomorrow will be their school's foundation day, and she was assigned to play a piano piece for the opening ceremony.

Camille saw the familiar convenience store and realized that they had arrived at the place. There was still no sign of Niou anywhere, but she didn't think much about it since he'd been late the day before and the guts to appear late is a terminal sickness that had no cure.

"Oi, you guys." She said absently, turning to look at her best friends. Her eyebrows twitched as she saw them fooling around. Mel had joined them shortly after telling her the advice. "Why did I even let you come?" She asked, more to herself than them, and palmed her face.

Normally, Camille would join them as they played around (most of the time, she was the one to start the game), but in a way, she wasn't looking forward in spending time with them (they'd kill her if they knew this). She brushed it off with the reason that her mind was already set into her appointment and she wasn't expecting them entirely.

The girl knew she was just humouring herself, because even though she told herself she didn't want to see Niou, she was rather disappointed that she came there with a company.

Ems heard her and she fixed the girl with a serious stare. Apparently, she noticed the change in Camille's actions. "Nah, you wanted to be alone with Niou, did you?"

Oh, the jealousy.

Somehow the inquiry passed as a joke, but it hit Camille rather directly. What with the stare and the strained accusing tone. That, and the truth behind her words.

It hurt, and instantly, she got guilty for inwardly confirming Ems words. No wonder the girl was jealous; she looked more excited to see Niou, whom she just knew for days, than to see them.

"Yih!" Ems giggled; her eyes now squinted in happiness. "You're not answering. Silence means yes!"

Camille chuckled uneasily.

"Cam-neechan!" An excited voice said, followed by a sound of running footsteps. The girl turned around just in time to have her vision blocked by a mop of emerald tresses. She took a step backward as the seaweed-haired boy tackled her. "I missed you!"

"Really now, Akaya," Camille said, patting the boy's head rather affectionately.

The three went closer to see the newcomer.

Instantly, Ems squeaked. "He's so cute!"

"Don't harass her in your mind; he's just a kid," Grace commented, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, or else..." Ems glared at her.

"Or else what?"

"Stop it, you two." Mel reprimanded exasperatedly.

Kirihara noticed them and blinked curiously. "Who are they, neechan?"

"What on earth did he say?"

"Dunno. I only understood 'neechan'."

"He asked who we are," Mel said, amazed at his accent.

Camille smiled and motioned them to move closer. They did so. "Introduce yourselves and say no funny thing to the boy. He might pick it up."

"He's not three years old, Camz. And he won't understand if we do. We don't speak Japanese," Ems reasoned out, but the girl gave her a 'Don't-you-dare-defy-me' look and she shut up.

"Er... how are we supposed to introduce ourselves...?" Grace asked uncertainly, staring down at the boy who was staring back at her.

"Say your name and get on with it," Ems muttered.

Grace scowled at her smartass answer. "Fine." She held out a hand and smiled. "It's Grace. Yoroshiku," she added the last part automatically since it was like that in the animes she watched.

Kirihara took her hand and shook it. "Kirihara Akaya." He turned to Camille and mouthed, "Kowaii."

It's not an uncommon Japanese word and Grace knew what it meant. Her brows twitched, offended by being called 'scary'. Unfortunately, Ems also knew the word, and she burst out laughing.

"Akaya, is it?" She took both of his hands and shook it. "I'm Emy, but they call me Ems. Call me whichever," she ranted, making the boy unnerved as he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Thankfully, Camz was there to translate.

"Hai, Emi-neechan. Yoroshiku!" He responded after a moment. The oneechan was cheerful and he preferred her like that.

Ems shot Grace a taunting look that said: 'He likes me, bleh.'

"Mel here, Akaya-kun." Mel introduced herself with a smile. Kirihara stared at her blankly, as though he was contemplating whether to ask her something. But then he decided not to. On the other hand, Mel was itching to ask him questions. She found his jacket awfully familiar, and she wanted to ask the boy about it.

"Ah, Akaya," Camille started. "Where is-"

"Oh, they're coming. Don't worry."

The girl blinked. "They?"

"Did you miss me, Kamiru?" Niou strode toward them with his hands in his pockets, smirking his usual haughty smirk that annoyed Camille.

"Baka. Who would miss you?"

The trickster noticed the girl's company and got excited. He hadn't seen any female specie except Camille, and he was starting to miss his fangirls. He went straight to the trio.

"So that's Niou, huh." Ems whispered as the man went closer to them. "He just brushed Camz off, the git!"

"He looks so arrogant," Grace added thoughtfully, "and so old with that white hair. What do you think of a greeting, just to wipe that smirk off?"

The other girl smiled. "Sweet."

Niou attacked Mel first. He held out his hand and smiled. "I didn't know Kamiru would bring her friends. I'm Niou Masaharu."

The girl was busily thinking about the familiar jacket that she had only absently answered the man. "So?"

The trickster faced empty air as the girl walked away, apparently permitting no distractions.

"Gosh," Ems glared at him. She was liking the man less and less. "He's a flirt."

"It's good." Grace said, earning an incredulous look from the other girl. She nudged Ems. "You flirt with him."

"Eh?" Ems exclaimed in surprise. He noticed that the man was now targeting them. "Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"Because Camz said you're seductive," the other girl replied innocently. _"You'll do it."_

"Argh." Ems glared at her. "Jeez, I hate you."

"Don't worry, I'll always love you." She gave a small push.

The other girl threw her a disgusted look.

"You're Niou?" Ems asked in a silly, high-pitched tone, feigning surprise. "Camz told us lots of things about you." _Not._ She held out her hand a little too enthusiastically. "I'm Emy."

Niou smirked. Now there's some action. The girl didn't even realize she's ranting in her own language and he might not understand her. Good thing he knew a little Filipino. That's charisma for you.

He took her hand and shook it slowly, making the chore last a second longer than necessary. "Really? What kinds of things?" He watched as the girl wrung her hands shyly, her face going red. It was satisfying.

"Um..." _I don't know what to say anymore. I'll kill you, Chip, when I've got the chance._

"That you're an arrogant and annoying git who likes to flirt senselessly," Grace interrupted, walking up in front of Ems and holding out her hand. She glared up at him. "Grace."

Ems spared the other girl a glance. _If she'd go around interrupting us, she shouldn't have made me flirt._ Nevertheless, she still played her part. She put her hands on Grace's shoulders, pulling her back. "O—Oi. That's very rude."

"It's okay," Niou winked at her, making her eyes flutter down. He held out a hand, but instead of shaking Grace's hand, he held her wrist and tugged her forward.

The trickster twisted her wrist until her hand opened. He smirked as he studied the object stuck to her palm. It was the thing that'd send current through one's hand when given pressure. "So primitive," he adjusted her hand in his so that it'd look as though he was holding her in a gentlemanly way.

Then he bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

Grace would have smacked him, but she was too stunned to even react.

But Ems wasn't as stunned as her, and reflexively, she threw him a punch. "Pervert!"

_"Itai!"_

Niou stepped back, nursing his cheek.

"Owww. That must hurt." An unfamiliar voice commented, and they all looked at the source.

Camille blinked as she stared at a redheaded man obviously not making an effort to stifle his laughter. Then her gaze drifted to the group he belonged to.

Instantly, she realized that Niou had brought the whole Rikkaidai Tennis Club Regulars.

She sighed. _So much for wanting to be alone with Niou._


	7. Chapter 7

**Not The Preferred Type**

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

"Mura-buchou!" Kirihara cried out, striding toward the effeminate captain rather happily, his hand wrapped tightly around Camille's wrist as he dragged her with him. "She's the oneechan I'm talking to you about," he beamed at the girl as he gestured at Yukimura. "Neechan, she's Yukimura-buchou."

Camille smiled shyly, offering out her hand. "I—I'm pleased to meet you, Yukimura-san."

The teal-haired captain took her hand and shook it. "So am I. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Seiichi, if you will." He smiled charmingly. "Thanks for taking care of our Akaya."

The girl blinked, then shook her head a little too vigorously. "No. I'm glad I've got the chance to do it, Yuki-um, Seiichi. Akaya is so charming; no one would regret taking care of him."

The man chuckled. "Oh, he's being charming because he's with you. Most of the time," he paused, sparing the vice-captain a secret glance. "He's Genichirou's pain in the ass."

"Yukimura Seiichi?"

All of them whirled around to the source of the unexpected outburst. It was Mel, and she flushed in embarrassment at the unnecessary attention she was receiving. "Erm..."

"You know each other?" Grace, who had now recovered from Niou's acts, inquired as she made her way toward the girl, brows furrowing in disbelief.

Yukimura eyed Mel curiously as he gave an uncertain shake of his head.

"We know you're a stalker and all," Ems chimed in, trailing after Grace as she didn't want to be left alone with the perverted trickster. "But he has, like, never stepped foot in this country before for you to victimize him."

Mel gave a sharp look at her words. True they were, but still rude. She'd rather not use the word 'victimize' in front of her victi-er, in front of the object of her attention. "It's because he's famous. I knew the jacket Akaya-kun's wearing is familiar. It's not a simple jacket at all; it's their jersey."

"We're known even in this country?" She looked up at a brunet with closed eyes and swallowed a squeak. He was intimidating, though Mel could see that he was curious, very curious. It's in his expression; the hunger to know more.

She noticed it because she had it most of the time.

He's like her. A stal—um, data collector.

_Can I have a brofist with this man? An awesome one will do._

"N—No. Not really. I'm researching about your team." The girl said simply. It would be too rude to just exclaim "I'M YOUR NUMBAHH ONE FAN! OMGGGGG. I HAVE BEEN LONGING TOO SEE YOU SINCE FOREVER!" wouldn't it?

"You're a tennis fan?" Camille asked. She's a player, but she never realized that her best friend also had an eye for the sport. She inwardly shrugged. After all, Mel's the most secretive among her best friends.

"Just recently," Mel grinned sheepishly. "I've watched an awesome anime about middle school tennis and I decided to surf the net for Japanese tennis. Turned out reality is better than anime."

The reason why they were the only ones talking was that only a few Rikkai Regulars understood and/or knew how to speak Filipino. That was why Camille later proposed that they speak English instead.

However, that didn't close the matter.

"It's unfair!" Kirihara and Grace exclaimed in unison, making their companions smile in amusement. They had just said the same thing in two different languages.

Camille smiled at the second year. "You're an exemption, of course, Akaya." She patted his head and laughed softly when the boy choked out how grateful he was and that he really, really, really, loved her.

Niou tsk-ed as he watched them from afar.

On the other hand, Ems, who was an aspiring writer and therefore had a wide English vocabulary, laughed tauntingly at

Grace. The other girl was summing up her patience and restraining herself from wrapping her hands around her best friend's throat.

"I think we have to make introductions first, since I only know Seiichi, Akaya, Renji and that pesky Niou," her eyes rolled mockingly toward the trickster when she said his name. "Well, unless you guys wanted to be called by annoying pet names. We have no problem with that." She finished with a slight tilt of her head and sweet smile, making the Regulars wonder whether the smile was real. "And I bet my best friends would also want to meet you." As she said this, her eyes rested a little longer to the redhead, who blinked questioningly at her.

"Yanagi Renji."

"Yagyuu Hiroshi. You may call me Hiroshi as I know you'd be more comfortable with that," the bespectacled brunet stated with a small smile. Instantly, the girls felt comfortable with his presence, as he had this aura that made every lady feel safe when she's with him.

"Kuwahara Jackal."

As they alternately recited their names, Marui slipped off to find a trash bin. This didn't go unnoticed by a pair of curious eyes.

"Ni-ou," Niou practically sang, randomly stepping forward. Camille rolled her eyes, while Ems and Grace shot him death glares. He snickered, turning his gaze to Camille. "Oi, Kamiru. Your best friends are after my blood, puri. Why don't you do something about it?" He pouted, unleashing a not-so-effective look that was akin to a kicked puppy.

"Like what?" The girl challenged. "Like letting them do it? As you wish."

Grace thoughtfully looked at them. It seemed as though she was the only one to realize that the boys had finished introducing themselves. She stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak.

"Marui Bunta dayo!"

She clamped her mouth shut in surprise, then opened it again to introduce herself, but no sound came out and she ended up gaping. Her heartbeat went abnormally faster and her breathing sped up rapidly as she took in the appearance of the man in front of her. Absently, a hand flew up to fan herself.

She had just seen the cutest redhead in the world.

Marui blinked at her, then realized what she was about to do before he suddenly emerged. He smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "I'm sorry about that. What's your name?"

The girl just stared blankly up at him, his lilac orbs seemingly swallowing her. She then shook her head to clear her mind, though she was still a little light-headed. Grace gulped, trying to mouth out her name in a decent manner. "G-Grease."

"Guriisu?" The redhead asked uncertainly. He was sure the other girls called her differently before. He blew his green apple bubble gum but immediately popped it. "Okay."

Ems looked at them conversing. She couldn't believe her eyes. She never knew that Grace was actually a girl. Apparently, she once thought that there was a mistake. Like, her best friend was actually a male just trapped in Grace's body because she had done something bad in her earlier years. Something like that. Really, the possibilities were endless.

"It's Grace," the girl absently butted in. "But we call her Chip. Call her whichever."

"I told you, Chippy's cuter!" Mel said as she joined them. This resulted to Grace being dissolved in the background as she caught Marui's attention. Better, since the girl still hadn't returned to her senses. "I'm Mel, by the way."

The redhead smiled in acknowledgement. He then turned to Ems, tilting his head inquiringly. The girl only stared back until she realized it was her turn to introduce herself. She flushed slightly. "Ah. It's Ems. Pleased to meet all of you." She gave one cheerful wave, which only Kirihara bothered to return.

Camille clapped her hands in satisfaction. "And then we go." She grinned at them and started to lead the way. Though when she had taken her second step, she tripped over a familiar pair of tennis shoes. She scowled at the trickster, who just smirked and ruffled her hair as he fell on a step beside her.

Marui had trailed after them when he noticed something. He looked back to see that Grace hadn't yet moved. He walked over to her. "Grace-chan?"

The girl yelped in surprise. "H-Huh?"

The redhead snickered. "You're out of it," he fumbled something out of his pocket and placed it in Grace's hand. Then he took her other hand and tugged her forward. "Take it. Come on, they're leaving us."

Normally, she would've slapped his hand away for nonchalantly touching her. But as of now, it was like she'd taken some kind of drug that made her thoughts foggy. Grace let the man drag her to where the others were. As he did so, she opened her hand to glance at what Marui gave her.

It was a neat pack of green apple bubble gum.

They had taken the electric train and boarded a jeepney, and now they were walking down the road since the path wasn't included in the route of the vehicle.

Niou nudged Camille as they passed along a memorial park. The girl fought down the shiver that threatened to come.

She never liked cemeteries; it gave her a queer feeling. And the trickster just HAD to remind her about that.

"Frightened? Puri."

"Kinda," the girl admitted, surprising the trickster. "Even though I usually pass by here, I never get used to the sensation."

Niou blinked at the information. "Keh."

Camille stared at him shortly before shifting her gaze to her other companions, eyes finding her best friends. Grace was chatting freely with Marui, smiling and laughing in a shy manner occasionally. The girl frowned at that._Isn't she a man-hater?_

Ems, on the other hand, was running around and chasing Kirihara. Laughing nearby was the captain, who, by the looks of it, was the one babysitting the second year.

Mel was talking with Yagyuu and Yanagi, letting the two feed her with information about the tennis team and everything the girl itched to know. She was flashing a grateful look once in a while, apparently thankful that the two were answering her questions patiently.

And now she was with Niou.

_Alone._

She sighed. _What about it?_

"Why are you sighing so suddenly?" The trickster looked at her weirdly. "That's a symptom for craziness, did you know?"

"Shut up, Niou."

The man gave her the same look he'd given her two days ago, just before they parted. It was as though Niou was tempted to say something. He re-enacted what he did that moment: opening his mouth and clamping it shut as he decided otherwise.

This puzzled Camille. "What is it?"

"Nah," the trickster smirked, covering his previous actions. "Just thinking whether that sigh was really a pant, piyo." He walked in front of her and stopped, making the girl stop as well. Then he bent down. "Tired? Let me carry you."

It was just his idea of a joke. He grinned mischievously when the girl turned crimson and tried to shoot him a disgusted look, which actually seemed like an outraged one. Camille looked around, realizing that her companions—sans Kirihara and Ems, who were still obliviously chasing each other—had stopped to look at them.

"Baka!" She squeaked, kicking the trickster's knee. However, she was still too slow to compete with a national level tennis player.

Niou burst into a fit of laughter. "What's the matter? I'm being a gentleman here, piyo~"

"You're not being a gentleman; you're being a pervert!"

"And what's perverted with that, ah?"

"Wah, neechan~!" Kirihara squealed as he ran toward the two, looking back to see his 'Emi-neechan' tailing after him. He hadn't noticed the trickster nonchalantly putting his left foot forward to trip him.

Camille gasped upon realizing what the man was up to. She smacked him hard across the back of his head, making his attention shift to her.

Niou rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Mind your own business, la-" He felt the air knocked out of him as the second year collided against him. The trickster managed to take several steps to balance himself, avoiding the boy who had now collapsed on the ground.

But as he did this, he bumped into Camille, who hadn't been expecting anything and started to fall backward with a strained yelp.

"Camz!" Ems exclaimed in horror.

Due to his rather excellent reflexes, the trickster held out his arms and looped them around Camille, pulling her back to him. The move was unplanned, so the man had pulled her a little too roughly, resulting with the girl banging foreheads with Niou. Both groaned painfully.

"Ami?" A middle-aged man stood by the gate of the tennis clubhouse no one realized they had reached. He squinted through the crowd, apparently thinking that he'd heard his daughter's voice.

Camille's eyes widened and she instantly pulled herself away, hands flying about her as she straightened up and composed herself. She threw Niou a glare before stepping forward, smiling cheerily. "Dad!" She walked over to the man, giving him a hug and pecking him on the cheek.

The older man smiled kindly, patting her head. "I'm relieved you arrived here safely," he paused, looking around. "Where is the one who escorted you here? I shall thank him."

"Um," Camille started thoughtfully. "He didn't exactly escort me here. As you can see, he brought his whole team along," she gestured at the Regulars before them, who had the decency to keep quiet. Her eyes passed along her best friends.

"Ems, Grace and Mel came along as well."

"Did they, really?" The man blinked. He once again broke into a smile as the girls stood forward, greeting him alternately. He then scanned the group of tennis players, silently looking for the man his daughter described a few days ago.

He realized he forgot the description. He inwardly shrugged as he opened the gate wider. "Boys, I'm Eduard, Ami's father. Make yourselves welcome here, I'll provide you with several of our employees to assist you, as my daughter told me that you've just arrived here-"

"Not really, we're about to go home in three days' time," Kirihara mumbled sadly to himself, tuning the man out.

"-so enter, enter. Don't let me keep you," Camille's father finished in a warm, business-like tone. He stepped aside to let them pass, then closed the gate afterward. He tugged his daughter's hand and they lagged behind, out of the others' earshot. "So where is he?"

"Who?" Camille blinked.

"Your escort," he said playfully.

The girl held back a smile. "Dad, I told you-"

"Nah, Dad just wants to meet the man you're spending time with," her father interrupted her with a non-committal shrug. "It's very rare, you know, since you spend time with nobody except those three girls."

She found the reason logical, though she didn't sense the underlying meaning behind the older man's statement. She pointed discreetly at Niou. "That's him."

"Very good-looking," the man commented warmly.

"I know," Camille giggled slightly.

"Okay, then. I'm just going to know this man and leave you on your bearings. The staff would take care of your company." He stated, ruffling his daughter's head.

The girl's smile fell. "You won't be with us?"

"Dad's very busy, dear."

Camille snorted. "You're always busy, Dad."

Her father looked down at her, eyes reproachful. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hmph." Brushing off the older man's hand on her head, she stomped away, heading toward her best friends to vent. She grasped Grace's arm and glared up at Marui. "I'm borrowing her for a while, if you don't mind. On the second thought, you mustn't. Or else." She added the last part as a threat and dragged the other girl to where Ems and Mel were. She did the same to their current companion.

Meanwhile, her father strode toward Niou, excusing him from his group. The trickster agreed rather hesitatingly.

"Sir?" He started respectfully, eyes questioning as he silently executed his usual method of knowing a stranger: guessing the height and age, and everything, like what he did with Camille the first time they met.

"I'm Ami's father, Eduard," the man took his hand and shook it, though he didn't let go of it yet, just maintaining an iron-like grip around it. "Thank you for keeping my daughter company, though you don't have to do it anymore."

Niou blinked at the words. He peered straight through the man's eyes, noting the seriousness of his features. "Very much welcome, sir." He answered informally.

"Ami's very selfless, and you mustn't take her actions for granted," Camille's father started, and his statement made the trickster realize how much the older man hated him. The latter's grip about Niou's hand went unbearably tight. "Therefore, I advise you to..."

The younger man waited, even though he knew what to expect.

"...stay away from her."

It's a threat.

"Keh... hehehe..." Niou chuckled, tugging his hand away from the other man's and raking it through his spiky tresses. He could hardly believe it. He wasn't even that close with the girl. "Ahahahah..."

Apparently not satisfied, he threw his head back, his chuckles morphing into a full-blown series of cackles. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His lungs started to burn, his stomach starting to hurt, but he figured out he couldn't stop just yet. He found the whole thing impossibly funny. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Camille's father looked insulted, though when it occurred to him that the younger man wasn't planning to stop, he actually took a huge step backward, doubting Niou's sanity.

Everyone within the vicinity froze at the creepy laughter. Heads whipped toward the trickster and whispering about his craziness started. The subject of their attention hardly cared.

Sanada had the sudden urge to bitch-slap Niou. If the latter publicly declared his insanity, the reputation of his tennis team would be at stake. The vice-captain blinked. It wasn't his tennis team! He can file his resignation whenever he desired!

Kirihara hid behind the captain, trembling uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh. Is the world about to end?"

Yanagi Renji's eyes widened. Nuff said.

The gentleman pushed his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, taking the event calmly. Apparently, he had already witnessed this before.

The girls stared at the trickster, dumbstruck.

"Freak," Grace muttered. "He's crazier than Ems."

Said girl glared at her in a 'Don't-you-dare-compare-him-to-me' fashion.

"God, that was funny..." Niou gasped, choking out a laugh once in a while. Camille's father shot him a 'You-don't-say?' look, incredulous. "Look here, old man," he paused. He would've said 'ojiichan' if he were talking in Japanese, and it would've sounded less rude. "I'm not threatened. And I'm not backing down, puri."

With an air of mystery, the trickster flashed his signature haughty smirk.

"You're so cruel, fukubuchou!" Niou snapped, glaring at the vice-captain as he nursed his stinging cheek. It was the third time he was hit (the first one done by Ems, the second by Camille), and he wasn't liking it one bit. "I haven't even talked to you for the whole day," he ranted on, face going redder in extreme irritation. "...and now you're slapping me like... like I've broken up with you!"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada boomed, posing to strike a blow once more, but Yukimura stepped in front of him, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Enough, Genichirou." The captain said calmly, though the vice-captain immediately froze as though he was submerged

in an icy-cold water container. "Run fifty laps with Niou."

"But, Yukimu-"

"What?" Yukimura interrupted, his soft blue eyes flashing dangerously at Sanada.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile, Camille listened as personnel explained to her the signing up process, handing her a stack of papers they should fill out.

"So, Camille," the staff addressed her casually. "Fill everything out and hand them over to me. I'll be on my table."

"Got it. Thanks, Kuya Mark."

She strode toward the Regulars, repeating what Mark told her.

Niou and Marui stared at the papers as though they were about to self-destruct. The former kicked Kirihara behind his knee and the redhead bullied him into signing up first. This gesture earned scandalized glares from the girls and hopeless sighs from their teammates.

The second year whimpered. "Why are you so mean?"

"That's how we show our love for you, Bakaya," Marui answered with a grin, popping his gum rather noisily.

The trickster blinked, looking disbelievingly at the self-proclaimed tensai. "Wait. We_ love_ that brat?"

The latter sniggered.

Camille handed the form to the Junior Ace, ruffling his head softly. "Don't mind them, Akaya. They just love to feel superior over their kohai," she looked at the two disgustingly as she said this, but only the redhead had the decency to look ashamed. "Go on."

Kirihara accepted the paper, looking at the alienated letters of the alphabet. He ran a finger across his nose to make sure he wasn't about to suffer nose bleeding. Then he looked up at the girl with a perfect puppy-eyed look. "I can't, neechan."

Camille realized his problem at once. She placed a hand beneath her chin pensively. "We're going to have a problem with it."

They decided to have the girls fill out the papers, with Camille handing it over to the personnel.

She was about to submit the forms, balancing them on her arms, when the effeminate captain stepped to block her. He took the stack from her and tossed them to the trickster. The latter swiftly caught the sheets. "Go with her, Niou."

"Ehhhh."

"I can do it, Sei-" Yukimura shot her a look, and she immediately stopped. "Er... Chip and the others will help me?" She tried.

The captain broke into a small smile at her persistence. "I'm sorry, Camille, but I certainly won't let you serve us like this even though you're acting as our host. Besides, ladies shouldn't be carrying heavy things like this."

"It's not even heavy," the girl sweat dropped.

"Excuse me, buchou," Yagyuu said, announcing his presence. He gently tugged the papers off Niou. "I shall go with Camille-san if Niou-kun doesn't want to. I'm afraid I find myself agreeing to what you just said."

"Oh. Okay, then, Yagyuu-kun."

"I changed my mind," the trickster grabbed the forms back. He glanced skeptically at his partner, feeling mildly annoyed. "I'll be going with her, if you don't mind, Yaaagyuu."

"Of course, I don't, Niou-kun. I just said I'll accompany her if you don't want to." The gentleman adjusted his glasses.

"Keh," Niou turned to Camille. "Oi, let's go."

"O-Okay," the girl walked after him, stupefied.

Neither saw the small smirk adorning Yagyuu's face as they left.

Camille's hand flew to her chest, the trickster's annoyed expression flashing before her eyes.

Why was she..._happy?_

Niou was just going to accompany her. It's not that he really wanted to, since the captain had just ordered him. But Yagyuu could've replaced him. Why did he protest?

"Oi."

She blinked repetitively, looking up at the man. "Eh?"

"Where are we going to bring this?" He gestured at the filled-out forms he was carrying.

The girl pointed at Mark's desk. "There."

Niou's gaze followed her finger. A dozen or so tennis courts, separated by blocks, welcomed his eyes. The reddish grounds could clearly be seen for there were only a few people meandering around. The employee's desk was situated on the middle of the path near the courts, standing alone beside the empty parking lot.

"It's kinda deserted here, isn't it?" The trickster asked.

"Today's supposed to be a family day. What do you expect?"

"How am I supposed-"

Suddenly, a teenage man about their age appeared, hooking his arm around Camille's shoulders. "Hey, Camz."

The girl looked up and recognized the employee assisting them earlier. "_Kuya_ Mark." She nudged Niou to give the papers to him. "We've finished filling them out_, Kuya_."

Mark accepted the stack and reviewed them, eyes scanning the names of the Regulars. The three girls needn't signup; they were VIP Members since Camille's father pulled several strings at the request of his beloved daughter. The man's eyes paused on a certain form. "Masaharu Na... Na... er, how do you read his surname?"

The girl looked over, closing the distance between her and Mark's faces.

"It's NEE-YOH," the trickster deadpanned, getting more and more infuriated as Mark the employee continued being touchy-feely with Camille in front of him.

Mark finally noticed the trickster. "Oh, I see." He yanked a ring of keys from his pocket and handed it to the girl. "Get the first block, Camz. I give you the privilege. Later, then." He left the two with a wink.

"Is this even tennis?" Ems voiced out rather weakly as she watched the ongoing match between Sanada and Marui. God, the ball just ran along the net. Was that even possible?

The redhead struck his signature 'tensai pose', directing it to Grace, who was cheering from the bleachers. "Dou, tensai teki."

Mel stood beside the girl. "You'll get used to it soon."

"Camz's tennis looks like nothing when compared to this," Ems ranted on.

A deep, boyish laugh sounded nearby. "Your best friend just stated that your tennis is nothing compared with theirs, piyo. Wait, 'til you see mine," he added the last part rather arrogantly.

"Well, I'm not a national-level tennis player like you and your team," Camille raised an eyebrow, apparently unaffected.

Niou smirked. "We can see that. Do you want to play with me?"

"I'd rather not. You might lose."

The trickster laughed. "That's very conceited. Do you want to come with me, then?"

Camille blinked. "Where?"

"I saw a weird passage behind the parking lot. I want to see where it goes to. And I'd want you to come with me."

"Why?" The girl breathed, heartbeat going unnecessarily faster.

"Because I need a tour guide."

"Oh, I-" Camille paused. _"What?"_

"I'd need a tour guide?" The man answered uncertainly.

The girl huffed as she stood up. "Invite someone else. I'm getting a drink."

Niou fumbled his water bottle out of his tennis bag. "I've got some," he smirked, waving it in front of Camille's face rather rudely. "You'd come with me?"

It was kinda weird, but the girl swore that when she looked up at his oceanic blue eyes, she had somehow concluded that the trickster was truthful with his words: that he really did want her to go with him.

_But he might be only tricking me..._

Nevertheless, she agreed, but not without scowling at Niou to make it look as though she was reluctant.

Camille squeaked.

She finally regretted agreeing to the trickster.

"Haha. I knew it would lead here."

Her head whipped toward him, staring accusingly. "You knew? But you still brought me here," she ended it with a whimper.

Niou grinned. "I wanted to make sure." His eyes darted to their entwined arms. "And you seem to be comfortable with that, puri," he leaned closer, nearly breaking the girl's personal bubble.

"Pervert!" Camille pushed the man away, brushing her arms as though they were contaminated. She had clung to him when he exclaimed that he'd seen a snake by her feet. Who would have the guts to do that, anyway, if you found yourself in the middle of grassy nowhere?

"Is that a big lizard?" The trickster pointed at the shrub nearby.

The girl turned panicky, her hand automatically grasping his. "Where?"

Niou laughed mockingly, making the girl let go of his hand. "I hate you."

He took her hand again, anyway. But the girl was so annoyed with him that she slapped it away. The man tugged her hand the last second. "Are you sure? The anacondas might eat you alive."

"Damn." That was absurd, but Camille still held on to his hand, fingers intertwining with his rather perfectly.

She noticed his hand was uncharacteristically cold.

Like, he was as nervous as her.

"Hey..." the girl started as she watched Niou clearing their path. He was pushing the wild grass away from Camille as he walked, getting unnecessarily hurt in the process.

He could be a gentleman, after all.

Niou grunted in response, snapping Camille from her thoughts.

"What do you say about going to school tomorrow?" She paused, summing up her courage. "Tomorrow's our school's Foundation Day, and guests are welcome. We could get you a VIP pass from Mel; she's the President of our Student Government. Plus..."

The girl took a deep breath. She realized that they had stopped walking, and that Niou was staring weirdly at her.

"...I'm going to play the piano for the opening. I actually wanted to... to dedicate it to you..."

Unbeknownst to her, the trickster's eyes had widened. But her eyes were tightly shut and she was preoccupied by her burning cheeks that she didn't notice.

"...and your team," Camille finished, looking up. "So, what do you think?"

She was puzzled when the man's expression blenched, but then it occurred to her that he might not want to come. After all, a Foundation Day, for some, was a child's play. She couldn't help but to pout. "It's okay if you don't..."

On the other hand, Niou felt the sudden urge to have his own version of spazz out moment, but the girl just HAD to say that she meant 'you' as the tennis team, not 'you' as Niou Masaharu.

_Wait._

Was he being disappointed here?

"I'll ask buchou if he'd let the team come," he responded coolly.

Camille smiled. "That's better."

"Hn."

They could now see the end of the maze—which wasn't exactly a maze but a field of tall grass with random winding paths.

"Niou? Thanks."

Niou cleared the last bunch of grass so that sunlight streamed through them, illuminating both with a hazy orange glow. The man looked down at her directly, clearing his throat as he planned to say the thing he had been tempted to speak out.

_"It's Masaharu."_


End file.
